Ideas from Class
“Gender is a performance.” –Judith Butler 2nd Wave – Classist, Racist, White Majority 3rd Wave – Complicates issues of sexuality, gender, identity/performance, race, culture Feminist Theories ' -Liberal Feminist Theory – same political liberty across genders -Marxist Feminist Theory – same economic liberty across genders -Radical Feminist Theory – sex/reproduction/care are simultaneously empowering/oppressing for women -Socialist Feminist Theory – joins Marxist and Radical theories '''Utopia ' Upper-class, inside – exploring fantasy worlds Treating other races as “children” or “inferior” Separates good and bad “perfect society” includes slavery feudalism is ending – ability to change profession What is the critique? -private property, feudalism, poverty -slavery is good… immoral? Likens slavery to punishment 'Three Guineas ' What is the critique? -lack of power/agency -women in the workforce -current education system ellipsis (. . .) creates space, implies something is missing, unspoken, or unspeakable 'Gender Stories ' 3 conceptualizations of Gender -gender equals sex (feminine/masculine) -gender does not equal sex (develops through social interaction) -gender is the assignment of meaning to bodies Expression of Sexuality – gay, straight, lesbian, bisexual, asexual, queer “gender” – masculine, feminine, androgynous, genderqueer gender – socially constructed, includes “sex”, not stable; dimensions become more/less significant Ideas- -Identities can have gender implications -Social Construction and Agency -Religion/History -Institutions created by humanity -Preparation (tells children how to act as adults), prescription, and Reinscription 'Herland ' ' ' Expectations and Realities E: “feminine vanity” – “frills and furbelows” R: evolved costume, more perfect than Chinese dress; beautiful, useful, dignified, tasteful E: dull, submissive monotony R daring, social inventiveness; mechanical scientific development E: pettieness R: social consciousness E: jealousy R: broad, sisterly affection; fair-minded intelligence E: hysteria R: standard of health, vigor; calmness of temper Ideas Are these women or are they a 3rd gender? Male Narrator provides for Point of View, Reaches broader audiences at the time Children are like trees, growing together, part of society, natural growth/education Eugenics- breeding humans to be better, avoid sex drive/aggression Sexuality is shameful, removal prevents sexual violence '''Judith Butler Ideas Do women exist? What is it that allows us to become a “woman”? What is not “womanly”? No “we,” but “I” and the “other” See the reality, manipulate rules of social gender construction, make fun of it Queer (readings of Duggan and Warner) ' Definition – not traditionally heterosexual, meaning origin: “strange”, “unnatural” Defying standards of a heterosexual world Heterosexuality makes sense of homosexuality by making it another form of heterosexuality But there is no “normal” Performance of gender/sexuality has an effect on all facets of life Binary of right (natural) or wrong (unnatural) '''The Straight Mind by Monique Witting ' Ideas Experience/desire must be filtered through categories and statistics “Thus, when thought by the straight mind, homosexuality is nothing but heterosexuality” (28) Wants to rid of gender difference/binary 'Angels in America ' Characters: Prior – flamboyant and feminine Belize- flamboyant and feminine, takes control later Louis- pokes fun at/acknowledges homosexuality, goofy, chariming (w/Joe), unlikable (w/ Prior), selfish Joe- performs heterosexuality, “weak”, married/church/right-wing, self-loathing Roy- negative attitude, thinks homosexuality=powerlessness, wont admit to it Performances in Angels Homosexual perspectives, conflict, doubt, guilt, abandonment, humanity, loss, messiness, faith/religion/divinity, fantastical/magical, delusion, theatricality/imagination, race Ideas Prior as Jonah – prophet that doesn’t want to be a prophet Judaism & Mormanism – Their journeys; being marginalized Freedom & Other ideas are so distand & high that they’re unattainable Hannah/Joe Phone Call – homosexuality is a joke, ridiculous Homosexual–gay–sodomite(strong moral connotation; religious history)-inversion Utopia – Harper & Mr Lies (Harpers reality is very dystopic) Dystopia – dying characters; self-loathing; failing religions; corrupt lawyers 'Blood Child ' Ideas Gender duty, sibling relations, male pregnancy, complexity of relationships, consent/agency, coming of age/growing up, parasitism, symbiotic, family structure, childbearing, C-sections (exploitative, violent, sex, rape, loss of virginity) '''Evening, Morning, Night Ideas Discrimination, healthcare system, prison, what constitutes humanity, touch/love, children’s responsibility to care for parents, reproductive right, entrapment, free will, doubt/hesitation 'Speech Sounds ' Ideas Intuition, communication, companionship/trust, violence, education/power, loss/greed, jealousy, access to resources 'Black Feminist Thought & Afrofuturism ' Ideas Education, Housing, Healthcare Access for Black Women There is a time for separation – balance coming together and separation Afrofuturism critiques historica/modern-day oppression for people of color Afrofuturism imagines a utopic future of liberation and progress 'Analogue – A Hate Story ' Characters *Hyun-ae – submissive, feminine AI *Mute – patriarchal AI 'V for Vendetta ' As a graphic novel… Dialogue – image/text interplay Panels – size, placement Bubble Shapes – who, where, why The Character “V” Different speech Androgynous Used to believe in justice, now anarchy No facial expression, grin Imprisoned Clever Long hair – does this mean anything? Sexuality – asexualish; respectful Non-identitarian politics Anarchy-rights for ALL 'The Hunger Games ' Ideas Bow & Arrow Revenge/Mercy Killings – Katniss Love Story Gendering Death Test Question Katniss Inadvertently starts a riot in district 11 by giving Rue a funeral. 'Class Themes ' Surveillance Cocnetrated Power Families Separated Lack of Agency Control of Information Segregation Little Value for Human Life Violence Controlled Resources No Room for Growth